


Bubbles

by shuuei



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, because i'm wonwoo trash, small appearance of wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuuei/pseuds/shuuei
Summary: Jun looks for Minghao, who should be in bed.





	Bubbles

It had been a long day, and he was tired. After work, his friends decided to go to a bar and have some drinks, as it was their usual after work routine. Junhui would usually join, but this time he decided to go straight back home, he missed his bed more than anything. His best friend Wonwoo decided to go home too, but that was less surprising than Jun preferring to sleep instead of hanging out and drinking with his friends. But he did as he said, no matter how much they tried to convince him to go with them.

Once he got home, he got rid of his coat and shoes, and thought of checking on Minghao before taking a shower and going to bed. After all, Minghao wasn't feeling well lately, that's why he was staying home, and Jun was worried about him, even if he wasn't planning on saying it.

He knocked on Minghao's door, but he didn't get an answer, so after waiting a few moments, he opened the door. But the younger wasn't there. He thought that maybe he had gone somewhere, but it was strange, he shouldn't be outside if he wasn't feeling well.

Jun decided to text him while getting rid of his clothes and heading to the shower. He took his phone out from his back pocket and started writing, unbuttoning his shirt with his free hand.

_where are you?? you should be in bed_

He pressed the "send" button on his phone screen and right after he did that he opened the bathroom door, and almost had a heart attack at that exact moment.

"You scared me to death!" He yelled, trying to catch his breath. Comfortably lying inside the tub, filled with bubbles and colorful water, there was Minghao. He was wearing earphones, but he took them off as soon as he noticed Jun was there, with fear written all over his face.

"I didn't hear you".

"Neither did I, I thought you weren't home and I was about to take a shower and go look for your irresponsible ass outside". Junhui frowned, scolding him as if he was a kid... and that was the case, or at least that's what Jun thought.

Minghao smiled at him, he was always overreacting, but it was kind of cute.

"But I'm here, I haven't left the apartment", he assured, as if he was trying to convince his mom he was being a good child.

He wasn't lying, though, since he had been in bed all day, until he decided it was a good idea to take a warm bath and relax. He didn't have that much time to himself on a daily basis, even less to take a two-hour bath, so he had to enjoy it while it lasted. It was the only good thing about being sick and having to stay home.

"I'm glad you didn't. I was ready to tie you to your bed".

"I'm tired of lying on my death bed all day, it's boring", he explained, calmly, and when he finally noticed Jun had his shirt unbuttoned, he realized that maybe his "me time" had ended. "I'm sorry, do you want to take a shower? Or you could join me if you want to", he offered, jokingly.

Jun grinned.

"I wanted to shower but taking a bath sounds better. What's with that pink water, though, food coloring?" He asked, unsure about the unnatural color and the glittery bubbles that surrounded Minghao's body.

"It's a bath bomb, idiot, it smells delicious and makes my skin look super smooth. C'mon, get in", he insisted, this time, serious about the offer. He might have been joking at first, but the smile on Jun's expression gave him the hint that maybe, just maybe, he actually wanted to join him.

And to Minghao's surprise, it was true.

Junhui doubted a little before taking his shirt off, then his jeans, but when he was about to enter the tub, Minghao stopped him.

"I'm naked, so you should be naked too", he stated, and Jun raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, it's not like I'll see you, the water has food coloring", he later added, in a serious tone.

And it worked, because Jun got rid of his underwear and without wasting time, he got inside the bathtub, facing Minghao, who covered his eyes during that process to avoid looking at Jun's body.

"See? It's nice and relaxing", Minghao said, watching Jun discover gravity and the bath bombs at the same time, lifting his legs slightly to check if the water stained his skin. But it didn't, he just had some glitters on, but no pink skin. Minghao smiled, he was so dumb.

"Well, yeah, you were right", he finally admitted.

"I'm always right", he smiled, triumphant, and carefully turned around and slid until he could lie his back onto Jun's chest.

Jun spread out his legs so he would have more space between them, and his arms wrapped around Minghao's small waist without even thinking about it. It was just comfortable. Maybe it was the food coloring in the water and he was just getting intoxicated with it, or with the sweet scent of Minghao's skin, probably.

The younger had his eyes closed, and he looked ethereal from Jun's point of view.

"You're cute, Hao", he admitted in a soft whisper, closing his eyes too, trying not to make the situation too awkward, he didn't want to ruin everything now.

Minghao smiled.

"You're cute too".

Jun didn't answer.

"Would you kiss me?" Minghao asked, and it sounded slightly shy, something unusual coming from him.

Once again, Jun remained silent, but this time, and since Minghao couldn't see his face from his position, he smiled, genuinely glad that he had the permission to kiss the younger, since that's what he was wanting to do since he found him there, surrounded by that pink water.

"Sure".

No others words were needed. He leaned in and his lips met with those soft and warm ones he used to look at when the younger wasn't paying attention. They looked great, sure, but they tasted even better.

 

After all, it had been a good idea to go back home that night.

**Author's Note:**

> hi there and thanks for reading♡  
> i'm not good at writing fluffy stuff but i tried  
> this is a birthday gift for my boyfriend who wanted soft junhao  
> and it's also a gift for whoever reads this, because we all need some soft junhao in our lives  
> 


End file.
